


final task

by curiosity



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, little busters au, look i don't want to hear it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10259534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiosity/pseuds/curiosity
Summary: “You really are amazing, Leo. There’s nothing you can’t do.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 1am and this is enough proof that i have no self-love left. i am sorry. this is based on little busters refrain episode 5 and i have too many feelings over how these two fit kyouriki as a whole

A figure stands under the moonlight and the starry sky in the middle of the forest, the figure he expected to (yet, wished not to) find after chasing the white cat who led the way there. The shaking of leaves is the only thing breaking the silence between them, as they stare at each other, one seemingly annoyed and the other expressionless. 

“I should have realized it sooner,” the younger boy starts, a hint of anger clearly visible in his voice tone. “You really are amazing, Leo. There’s nothing you can’t do.”

“That’s not true,” the other replies, avoiding the younger’s piercing gaze. “Even I make mistakes sometimes.”

“But even when you do, things still go according to your grand scheme, right?”

Tsukasa doesn’t move an inch, only stares at Leo. He holds his fist so tight, frustration running over his veins. He mentions the unusual occurrences that have happened at school, things Leo knew that would end up happening. Emerald eyes still refuse to meet amethyst ones, but Tsukasa continues.

“Looking back, it’s always been that way. It’s like you can bend reality to your will.”

“Reality isn’t that simple.”

“That’s how it appears to me!”

A serious, cold glare is all the emotion that goes through Leo’s features. A glare Tsukasa had never seen before. Leo has all kind of moments, moments where he laughs like a child, moments where he’s sincerely deep. But, the expression in him now is one that makes Tsukasa even angrier at the present situation.

“Well then, Tsukasa,” Leo lets the white cat who was on his arms all this time fall to the grass, still not leaving his side. “Did you figure out the answer?”

Tsukasa knows what he has to say. He knows the truth behind all of Leo’s actions throughout everything. All he did was in hopes of Ruka, his sister, becoming more independent. He knows Leo will not be able to protect her after he graduates, after he leaves her, him, and the rest of their group. Leo silently listens to Tsukasa’s reasoning. He points out all the tasks delivered in notes by the familiar white cat to make sure Ruka grew up from accomplishing them.

“You really think something like that is possible?” Leo says, his expression still the same, despite all he heard.

“The Leo I know could do it.”

The silence surrounding them grows. Their gazes are focused on one another. Neither say a thing for what seems like an eternity to Tsukasa, but, he knows he’s right, so Leo just has to confess it and–

“Yeah, that’s it,” A deep sigh escapes Leo, a sigh he himself doesn’t seem to realize he was holding in. “…Or so I would like to say. But that’s not what I was asking about.”

An unexpected answer is what makes Tsukasa go “huh?” and it troubles him. If not that, what did Leo mean? What was the truth, after all?

“What I was asking was… if you’ve found out the secret of this world yet.”

“The secret of this world?” The words come out as if asking himself about them. “Wasn’t that just to pick Ruka’s interest? Or does it have some meaning?”

Before he can say anything, he hears a laugh. A laugh that would normally hold cheerfulness in it, a laugh he enjoyed hearing. A laugh that filled his life on a daily and constant routine. But now, it just sounded pained and troubled. It was… as if one of a madman. Leo laughs, and laughs, and doesn’t stop laughing, and Tsukasa can only stare dumbfounded at him.

Tsukasa is about to speak when suddenly, a flashlight nearly blinds his sight, and a voice shouts “Who’s there?”, and he knows it can only mean trouble.

“Uh-oh, that’s not good,” Leo dashes forward and picks Tsukasa’s hand, running off into the forest with him, with no time for protests from the other.

They run, they don’t stop running, and the forest is dark where the moonlight can’t be seen or illuminate their path. The way Leo drags Tsukasa along by the hand reminds him of when they were still little children, having fun together and smiling every day, when there was nothing to be concerned about. Fond memories he will never forget for as long as he lives…

…but, the illusion ends once he trips and slowly falls, letting go of Leo’s warm hand.

Leo keeps running, not looking back. Tsukasa does not react on time to say anything, or shout, and simply watches him go as he extends his hand to him, knowing fully well he won’t reach out to him. Leo is out of his sight; he’s gone.

Tsukasa is afraid. With his knees on the ground, he stares deep into the forest. It’s pointless, he knows. He’s lost again, and the comforting embrace of the darkness comes and takes him away one more time as he dwells into a profound sleep.


End file.
